What is this feeling?
by zanglestar
Summary: Draco and Harry suddenly realize the fine line between love and hate. Slash. This is my second attempt at a fanfic. Please give me Feed back
1. Hey Jealousy

Dracos POV

There they are again, in the back of the potions class, giggling. They make my insides burn. I hate them. The freaking golden trio. Always acting like they are better than the rest of us. And really its only Potter who everyone thinks is. Everyone but me. I mean, the idiot can't even brew a decent potion. But the other two, who the hell are they? His stooges. They have no reason whatsoever to think that they are better than the rest of us.

Ok, so Granger isn't that bad. If it weren't for the sake of keeping up appearances, I might even have ended up her friend. But the red headed Weasel? Never. I can't even see red hair without the hatred welling up. And its weird because I really don't hate the rest, in fact the matching set are rather funny.

Its strange because before Weasel, I didn't know what hate was. Not until Potter rejected my offer of friendship in our- Oh bloody hell! Severus make him stop that incessant giggling. OK this has gone on long enough.

" Weasel, is it true that you have to share the bath as a sleeping quarters with your sister because your house is so small?" I smirked my patented Malfoy smirk.

"Shut up Ferret, or I'll hex you into next month." Ah perfect he raised his wand to me,Severus will have seen that. Or not. Fine I'll egg on Potter.

" So, Potter. Seen any Dementors lately? Or have you been to busy crying over your dead parents in broom closets?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Huh, he didn't even look up. Is he feeling well? I mean I barley even heard that. Come to think of it his efforts have been lacking lately. All well, class is over anyway. Ugh just look at them Weasel practicaly falling all over him self to- hey whoa why is he touching Harry?

Did I just feel...JEALOUS!? Of what? There is nothing there that I want, nothing at all. Nope nada.

--

Harry's POV

I hate potions, Ron's laughing I better laugh too so he thinks I'm listening to him. It's not like I don't care what he has to say, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Like how once again Dra-Malfoy is staring at us. Well more of giving the evil eye. Actually, it's only Ron he is giving the eye. What did Ron do now? Did he insult him when I wasn't listening? No Hermione would have said something.

"Why is Ferret looking at us? Or rather me? Do you reckon he's a poof?" Oh god Ron why must you always think that. Yes you hate gay people, yes you hate Malfoy. Why do you insist on trying to put the two of them together?

" Even if he is, he wouldn't be interested in an arse like you." My Hermione is in rare form today. I actually chuckled. Oh god Malfoy is stepping closer. My heart rate just sped up! I am NOT afraid of Malfoy.

" Weasel, is it true that you have to share the bath as a sleeping quarters with your sister because your house is so small?" He smirked that predictable smirk. Huh, not up to his usual standered.

"Shut up Ferret, or I'll hex you into next month." But he still got a rise out of Ron. Damn it Ron is going to get Snape over here if he doesn't put his wand down.

" So, Potter. Seen any Dementors lately? Or have you been to busy crying over your dead parents in broom closets?" Figures he would round on me.

"Shut up Malfoy" His look of confusion was priceless. The truth is, I don't really want to fight with him anymore. What's the point? Finally it's over. Ron practically falls over himself to give me comfort I don't need. And I manage to catch a glimpse of something new in Malfoys face.

Was that just Jealousy? Of what?


	2. Seeing Red Again

Normal POV

Later that night in the great hall, both boys were eating at their respective table's with their respective cohorts. Only tonight was a little different, the boys had sat facing each other, where as usually they sat so they could not see one another, and members of their groups had taken notice.

Draco's POV

" Draco why are we sitting on this side of the table?" Ugh. Pansy needs to get her head off of my shoulder, and stop her whining.

"Yeah Draco,why?" Said my bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. They are not my friends.

"Because I felt like it." Actually I wasn't really sure why either, I just wanted to be able to look in a different direction I suppose. Potter's gang of Gryffindork's have deplorable table manors. If I am not mistaking Finnigan just blew off his eyebrows for approximately the 910th time.

Potter's table manners himself though were immaculate. He even used the proper salad fork and chewed with his mouth closed, which is more than I can say for his red headed counter part. And the little Weaselette just forced her self in between the two spilling pumpkin juice all over Potter. Classy.

Whoa. She is awfully brazen. What is she is she touching hey whoa that is awfully close

"Dray, why do you look pissed?" Pansy sounds lost.

"I do not look pissed." Why would I looked pissed I have no reason to look pissed.

"Yeah you do Draco, you started to look irritated around the same time Ginny Weasley spilled on Potter." My only real friend Blaise smirked at me. Like he knew something.

"I didn't even see that happen."

"yeah, I'll bet you didn't." Blaise shut up after that. But I was left in confusion.

Harry's POV

"Harry, why are we sitting on this side of the table?" Ron asked as food fell out of his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe Harry wanted a change of pace." Hermione was always a huge help with Ron.

"That's it exactly. I wanted to see what the other half of the great hall looked like." Actually, I have no idea why I wanted to sit on this side of the table. I guess we never sat on this side of the table because of Malfoy and not wanting to look at him.

I must say Slytherin has much better table manners than Gryffindor. BANG!

"Shit." Seamus has been trying for seven years now to make the juice into wine and still blows his eyebrows off. It used to be funny but now its just irritating.

"Did you get it this time Mate?' Ron asks every time and every time Hermione says:

"Well if he had gotten it he would still have eyebrows wouldn't he?"

"I think he would look funny with eyebrows seeing as how we never have really seen him with them" The whole table started laughing, every now and again Ron says something funny.

"Harry!" Oh god no.

"Move over Ron!Oh god I am soooo sorry Harry!" Of course pumpkin juice.

"it's alright Ginny I can clean myself up." Oh please don't stop touching me there! Ron is going to kill me I don't even like her!

"Stop Ginny!" Jesus I really don't like her. And right in front of Draco and his gang who will pick on me endlessly. Why does he look so pissed? Why do I care?


	3. No Chance, No Way

Normal POV

At midnight that night, two seventh year boys wonder the castle under the cloak of darkness, each with too much on their minds to be able to sleep. Unbeknownst to them they both left their dorms at opposite ends of the castle and headed for the dead center.

Dracos POV

Damn them and their snoring. All well not like I was sleeping anyway. I'm too busy trying to figure out my weird reactions to Potter during the day. And Blaise acting like he is so smart and knows exactly whats going on. Just because I finally admitted he was right that I am gay last Tuesday doesn't mean I find Potter attractive.

But my reactions to him lately have been strange. I will give Blasie that. But why. I think I would notice if I liked Harry.

Oh god. When did I start calling him Harry. I did that earlier too. Oh god. Do I like him? No way. No way in hell. He's my enemy, I mean I have the Dark Mark and everything. I am supposed to hand deliver him to Voldemort before the end of the school year. 

And, I didn't like that idea the first time I heard it either. Oh bloody hell I like

"Potter!" Ow I just ran into him. What the hell its after midnight what is he doing roaming the castle?

"What are you doing roaming the castle Malfoy?" Hmm that's interesting the usual snit wasn't in his voice. Or maybe I am wishful thinking. Its not like anything can come of this anyway 

"Malfoy, I asked you a question."

Harrys POV

What is Draco doing out? 

"Malfoy I asked you a question." He smirked up at me and my heart did something funny. Weird. 

"One could ask the same of you Potter." Hmmm much less malice than usual, is he feeling well?

" I suppose one could but that doesn't mean I have to tell them"

"That applies to you as well" Wow we are having a semi civil conversation.

"Are you planning to rat me out Malfoy?"

"Are you thick Potter? Well I suppose you are, if I did that I would out myself as well." Oh I guess he has a point. 


	4. Who needs Sleep?

Hermione's POV

How odd, Harry seems exhausted this morning even though we all turned in around ten. I wonder if he is having nightmares?

"How are you Harry, you look tired" I hope I wasn't to blunt. The strangest things sets him off.

"I am a little. I just couldn't sleep." Uh oh. That usually means nightmares.

"Are you having Nightmares again?"


End file.
